dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil thumb|300px *'Nombre artístico: '태연 / Taeyeon * Nombre Real: '김태연 / Kim Tae Yeon *'Profesión: 'Cantante *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Jeonju, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur. *'''Estatura: 157cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo: '''Piscis *'zodíaco chino: Serpiente. *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Tae Yeon, nació en la ciudad de Jeonju,el 9 de marzo de 1989. Taeyeon fue descubierta en SM Entertainment 8th Annual Best Contest en el 2004. Taeyeon no estaba preparada emocionalmente y mentalmente para formar parte de la empresa pero su familia la apoyo sobre todo y dandole seguridad. Gano el primer lugar y se entreno durante 5 años y 3 meses formando el canto y el baile para debutar. En el 2004, participo con la canción "You bring me joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girl's Generation. En el 2007 debuto como líder de Girls' Generation (hasta el presente) como líder, vocalista principal y bailarina. Dramas *Producer (KBS2, 2015) Cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows(SBS,2012) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Temas para dramas *''The Word, Love'' tema para You're All Surrounded (2014) *''And One'' tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Closer tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing you like crazy tema para The King 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You'' tema para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (Feat. Sunny) tema para Heading to the Ground (2009)'' *''If'' tema para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas *I AM. (2012) *Despicable Me - voz como Margo (2010) Temas para películas *''Bye'' tema para Mr. Go 3D (2013) Programas de TV *'2015:' Running Man *'2014': Hidden Singer * 2014: 'The Return of Superman *'2014:'Radio Star (invitada junto a Tiffany, Sunny, Jessica y Yuri) *'2014: Healing Camp (Girls' Generation) *'2012-2013:'Show! Music Core junto a Tiffany y Seohyun *'2012:' Invincible Youth (junto a Hyo Yeon y Sunny) *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (Girls' Generation) *'2010:' Win Win *'2010:' Ultimate Note (Girls' Generation) *'2009: ' Hello Baby! *'2009: ' We Got Married casada con Jung Hyung Dong *'2008''' Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation) *'2008: 'Family Outing *'2007: '''Girls Go To School (Girls' Generation) Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can you hear me (2008) Discografía Single Colaboraciones *Amber - Shake That Brass (2015) * ''Different ''(Feat. Kim Bum Soo) (2011) *The One - Like a Star (2010) *''You Bring Me Joy (Feat. The One) (2005) (Pre-Debut) Vídeos Musicales *Amber - Shake That Brass (2015) * Lee Bul - Forever (2008) *Way Back Into Love - Jessica, Kyuhyun, y Donghae Reconocimientos *'2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards : '"Outstanding Korean Drama OST"(Destacado OST de Drama''' Coreano) *'''2012 '''7th '''Seoul International Drama Awards : Mejor Cancion para Serie (Missing You Like Crazy) *'2010 Yahoo Buzz! Award's Top Buzz Star :' Categoria Femenina - Premio al Artista del Año *'2010 16th Republic of Korea Entertainment Arts Awards:' Premio por DJ Femenina *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a Radio Novato por "Good Friend Radio (ChinChin)" *'2009 Program Production:' "Good Friend Radio (ChinChin)" *'2008 23rd Golden Disk Awards:'Premio Popularidad por "Can You Hear Me?" *'2008 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Hot DJ *'2008 Cyworld Song of the Month:' Febrero "If" *'2004 8th Annual Best Contest: '''Primer lugar como Mejor Cantante Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: Girls' Generation **'Sub-Unidad: 'Girls' Generation-TTS. **'Projecto: 'S.M. The Ballad. *'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista principal y Bailarina secundaria. *'Educación: Jeonju Art High School. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluído), Japones (Básico) e Inglés (Básico). *'Familia:' Padre, Madre, Hermana menor (Kim Ha Yeon) y hermano mayor (Kim Ji Woong). *'Religión: '''Catolicismo. * '''Fanclub:' ''Taeganger. *'Hobbies: Tocar la guitarra,cantar. * '''Personalidad: La carismática y bromista del grupo, es algo torpe, despistada, pero da miedo cuando se molesta. *'Numero Favorito: '''el 9 puesto que son 9 integrantes y ella nació el 9 de marzo del 1989. *'Mejores Amigas:' Tiffany y Sunny. *'Mejor Amigo: Kim Hee Chul. *"Kim Tae Yeon" significa: "La gran belleza." * Aunque sea la mayor de SNSD, aveces se comporta como una maknae. * Tiffany fue su compañera de cuarto durante sus días de trainee, depues fueron Sooyoung y Yoona, pero actualmente es Sunny. *En el 2004, fue presentada en la canción "'''You Bring Me Joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girls Generation. *Fue la ganadora del SM Academy Singing Competition en el 2004. * Todas las SNSD están de acuerdo de que es la mas hermosa entre ellas. * Habla dormida, duerme en posición de yoga y con las piernas cruzadas. * Una vez se escapo durante sus días de trainee, por que estaba cansada. * Es miope por lo que usa lentes de contacto. * Es la segunda mejor cocinera de SNSD (Hyoyeon es la primera). * A veces es sonámbula. * Le gustan los chicos divertidos y positivos. * Su frase común cuando esta dormida es "Mas, mas" lo que hizo que Yoona su ex compañera de cuarto se riera y que no pudiera volver a dormir. * La parte de su cuerpo que mas le da confianza son sus labios. * Todos están de acuerdo de que tiene una voz poderosa y una gran habilidad para el baile. * Su momento mas feliz del día es la noche, porque puede dormir. * Para ella fue un gran honor cuando canto con Kangta. Cuando el le enseño como cantar, ella cometía muchos errores (En realidad ella lo hacia a propósito porque quería estar mas tiempo con él). * Estuvo muy feliz cuando se enteró que su abuela fue al bosque a recolectar hierbas cuando estaba enferma. * Tiffany la llama "Hobbit" pero ella dice que esta orgullosa de su estatura porque puede hacer mas cosas que las personas de mayor estatura. * Una vez sonámbula salio de su casa, subió y bajo el ascensor y dijo que no podía recordar nada. * Piensa que cuando le toman fotos dice que es en el momento del flash donde se ve mas linda. * Cuando era joven su tío le pedía que cantara para él, porque él amaba su voz. * BamBam de Got7 la nombro como una de sus Artistas favoritas . * Ella creo la unión de las mas bajas con Sunny. Ellas molestan con frecuencia a las chicas altas. * Una vez cuando estaba grabando su sola no podía llegar al tono, intento muchas veces y no pudo, después se puso a llorar, todas se sorprendieron al verla llorar. Tiffany quien no podía caminar por su lesión fue a intentar ayudarla pero Hyoyeon se lo impidió. Después Taeyeon volvió a llorar porque estaba preocupada por alguien. * Para ella sus padres son un gran apoyo, ya que ellos quieren que sus hijos sean ellos mismos, debido a eso, ella aprendió a cuidar las cosas por su cuenta. * Una vez dijo que Vegeta de Dragón Ball Z era su tipo ideal. * Su hermano se parece a ella y tiene las misma expresiones, por lo que fue apodado "Taeyeon Boy" * Ella, Soo Young y Yoona odian tanto las cucarachas que una vez quemaron una con una vela. * Ella fue elegida líder, porque era un requisito de la SM Entertainment que el líder sea el mayor. * Una vez le preguntaron ¿Como te destrezas?, y ella respondió "Pienso en otra cosa; escucho música para desviar el estado de animo". * En un episodio de The TaeTiSeo , Heechul aconsejó a su amiga Taeyeon diciendo: “No vayas a Internet, y no hagas caso a lo que dice la gente anónima. La gente como yo, que hablan contigo cara a cara, están arriesgando su nombre mientras hablamos, ¿verdad?, sin embargo, otros no”. Mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, Heechul continuó: “No te hagas daño nunca más. Vamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo”. * Ella confeso que después de pasar tiempo frente a las cámaras y exponiendo sobre quien es ha dicho que a desarrollado una fobia a las cámaras. * Ella y Sunny dicen: "Cortas de altura, pero de corazones de acero". * Siempre huía su casa antes del debut porque sentía que no estaba lista. *Sunny la conoce desde la infancia ya que sus padres estuvieron juntos en una banda de Rock. *Ha sido catalogada como la Reina del OST, logrando perfectos All-Kill en cuestión de horas. *Recientemente Taeyeon le dió un regalo a sus padres que fue, regalarle una casa de lujo con 3 baños y 4 cuartos y muchas cosas mas, con su dinero que había reunido ganando a través de las actividades de TaeTiSeo y Girls' Generation. * Tiene un gran parecido con Park Jung Min de SS501 y Ji Sook de Rainbow. *Se confirmo que Taeyeon junto a su empresa empezaran a tomar acciones legales contra los comentarios maliciosos de ella en instagram . *Taeyeon ha sido nombrada como una de "Las 4 bellezas del Kpop 2015". La encuesta fue basada en gustos masculinos y en esta lista también se encuentran su compañera de Girls' Generation yoona , Irene deRed VelvetRed velvet y la cantante IU . *Se ha dicho que Irene de Red Velvet tiene una combinación entre Taeyeon y Tiffany de Girls' Generation. *Esta en el segundo lugar de la miembro con mas perforaciones(La primera es Hyoyeon y tercera Tiffany) *Actualmente vive en un apartamento con Sunny, Tiffany y HyoYeon . *Según reportes Sunny,HyoYeon, TaeYeon & Tiffany comparten un departamento muy lujoso en las zonas más caras de Seúl. *TaeYeon será la primera del grupo en debutar como solista en el 2015 (Sin fecha conocida). *TaeYeon aparecio en la lista de las 100 Mujeres Más Hermosas del Mundo 2013 segun la revista TC Candler ocupando el puesto #9 , apareciendo otra ves en el 2014 ocupando el puesto #23 . *TaeYeon fue nombrada en una encuesta realizada por la comunidad en línea 'Pann' que se difundió entre los internautas sobre los mejores idols que tienen belleza, talento y fama; la cual incluye en la lista a 9 idols: Taemin(SHINee),Taeyeon(Girls Generation),Byun Baekhyun(EXO),Chunji(TEEN TOP) entre otros. *Su compañera Yoona la eligio como una de las 5 bellezas de la SM Entertainment. *Su Hermana Menor paso la audición y actualmente es Trainnee de la misma agencia SM Entertainment. *BamBam de Got7 es un gran fanboy de TaeYeon , también a sido captado por varias fans usando como fondo de pantalla (tablet, teléfono celular, etc..) una foto de ella. En una foto que él subió, algunas fans le hicieron acercamiento a un cuadro con la foto de ella enmarcada y se lo a visto varias veces poniendole me gusta a fotos de ella en Instagram. De echo cuando se dio a conocer la relacion de TaeYeon con Baekhyun , Este dejo de seguirla en Instagram . *Taeyeon participara como presentadora de un premio en "10th Seoul International Drama Awards 2015" este proximo 10 de Septiembre. *En la emisión del 28 de agosto de “Music Bank” de KBS 2TV Se les preguntó a las chicas: “¿Qué miembro es difícil de domar, así como en Lion Heart?” a lo que Hyoyeon respondió: “La miembro más difícil de domar es Kim Taeyeon” . *En el cuarto episodio de “'Channel Girls’ Generation'” las integrantes de Girls’ Generation hablaron de los hábitos hogareños de Taeyeon. Durante este episodio, Yuri dijo: “Antes vivíamos con Taeyeon , Una vez no la vi por dos días completos, así que pensé había realizado un viaje a algún lado. Al final, resultó que fue porque no salió de su cuarto”. YoonA también añadió a la historia: “Hubo muchas veces que pensé ella no estaba en casa porque todo estaba oscuro, pero de pronto, salía de la oscuridad como un fantasma”. *Heechul conto “Taeyeon tiene muchos cambios de humor. Somos similares en esa forma y la gente a menudo nos llama los “hermanos bipolar”. él termino con un comentario positivo, diciendo: “Pero la razón por la que me gusta Taeyeon es porque ella no es superficial , es sincera y dice lo que siente y genuinamente se preocupa por las personas al rededor de ella”. *Jonghyun de SHINee habló sobre las habilidades vocales de Taeyeon: “Las poderosas expresiones de Taeyeon, me dan la sensación de que ha pasado por muchas cosas, y que ha experimentado el amor y la separación. Pero yo sentía lo mismo incluso cuando ella era estudiante y trainee. Ella nació con una habilidad increíble para expresarse era tan buena que aveces me sentía envidioso”. En relación con el sistema de revisión interna de trainees de SM Entertainment, él dijo: “Cada vez que recibíamos nuestras calificaciones, Taeyeon salía primera y yo segundo. No es que quisiera vencer a Taeyeon, pero fui a las revisiones todos los fines de semanas con la esperanza de poder llegar a obtener el primer lugar al menos una vez”. *SM ha revelado que TaeYeon debutara como solista en octubre de este año , pero todavia se desconoce el dia. *Taeyeon recibió el premio "Outstanding Korean Drama OST" (Destacado OST de Drama Coreano) en "10th Seoul International Drama Awards" que se llevo a cabo este Jueves 10 de Septiembre. *El día 14 de septiembre 2015 se declara que ella y BaekHyun de EXO han terminado su relación después de 1 año y 3 meses. *Este 7 de Octubre sale a la venta de manera digital el álbum solista de TaeYeon titulado "I", el día 8 este álbum estará disponible de manera física. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Instragram) Galería Taeyeon_01.jpg Taeyeon_02.jpg Taeyeon_03.jpg Taeyeon_04.jpg Taeyeon_05.jpg Taeyeon_06.jpg Taeyeon_07.jpg Taeyeon_08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Korea Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:HKModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KLíder Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1989